Last Sunset
by SonicStories101
Summary: After a run in with an evil scientist, things go haywire for a blue hedgehog. What's wrong with him and can he tell his closest friends the danger of this new illness? Rated for cussing later on... Sonic centric Oh and some humor now and then. To Be Finished By: GhostiesandGhoulies, help is welcome.
1. Runin, Evil Fat Man?

**A/N: What is with me and angst!? Yes here's another story about Sonic getting sick and probably dying. Sure it's a little far fetched about some duranged scientist trying to get him sick, but hey this is Sonic's world so anything can happen. (Just like in any anime or animated tv show, the main character always gets the most trouble... IT'S TRUE!) Anyways uhh I got this idea while I was outside and ran in to write it. (Oh and Sonic or anybody I uhh kill magically comes back after the story! Mmmkay!? Ok now the dumb disclaimer (sp?).**

**I DON'T OWN ANYBODY IN THIS FIC EXCEPT THE CRAZY SCIENTIST AT THE BEGINNING WHO RESEMBLES EGGMAN IN MANY WAYS BUT I DON'T OWN SONIC OR ANY OF THEM! THEY BELONG TO (C)SEGA/SONIC TEAM. Whoo, that wears me out! So enjoy reading this. Oh wait the summary is below.**

**Summary: After a run-in with a duranged scientist, things go back to normal, or do they? A shocking discovery has the doctors talking at Sonic's health checkup. Now this discovery has Sonic worried for is life. From what the doctors say, Sonic doesn't have long. How can he break it to his friends? Or can he before it's too late...? O_o DUN DUN DUN (I'm so mean lol)**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Darn you, you cursed rats! You've ruined my life's work! You have destoyed me! AHHH!" "Save it, _Doc_." Shadow sneered. "Yeah, haven't you about babbled us to death yet!?" Silver laughed. "Nobody asked you, Silverware!" The doctor hissed. Silver shrugged at first but then jumped, "HEY MY NAME ISN'T SILVERWARE!" "Shut it Silvia if you don't want to be called names." Shadow said. Silver started stomping and said, "MY NAME ISN'T SILVIA EITHER!!" "Are you sure 'bout that? You certainly fooled me, Silver." Sonic called. Shadow sighed, "My how the mightly like to be late." Sonic shrugged, "I'm not the one babbling about names and letting the enemy get the upper hand." Shadow shook his fist in Sonic's direction saying, "Blame the little silver girl next to me. Apperently _her _name is more important than an crazy scientist."

Meanwhile, the doctor was trying to get away and was near a side door none of the others had seen. "Constant bickering leads to uncontrolled arguements that nobody wants." he mumbled to himself. 'Just a little more and I'll be free to do experiments again!' he thought to himself wordlessly. Almost at the door, he met a unpleasent surprise. There stading in his way was the blue 'rat' with the red shoes. "Going somewhere doc?" Sonic asked sternly. The doctor answered by stabbing him with a needle in his leg. Sonic hated needles and that didn't help. He fell backwards because of the slight push the doc did. **(A/N: Man guess I should've given 'the doc' a name, huh?)** He quickly got the needle out and threw it back at the retreating doctor. Silver and Shadow had heard the commotion and came over. Sonic held his leg painfully, he wanted to know what that guy had put in the syringe that hurt him so much. Shadow kneeled and asked, "You alright?" Sonic shook his head, "Don't worry about me, go after that guy!" Shadow looked up and saw the fat guy attempting to run fast, "Peice of cake, come on Silver!" Silver looked at Sonic a last time and then ran after Shadow.

After a few minutes of exscruciating **(sp?) **pain, Sonic felt his leg go numb. "I'm going to be pissed if that was some kind of morphine or something along those lines." he mumbled quietly. In the next few minutes, Sonic tried to stand with his now completely numb leg. He could stand on it no problem, but walking was a little difficult. It felt to Sonic like his leg was sleeping and wouldn't wake up. **(A/N: Man I hate when my foot falls asleep!) **

Before long, Shadow and Silver came back unsuccessful, the doc had gotten away. Silver stopped abruptly and put his arm to stop Shadow. Shadow grunted, "What?" he said rather irritated. Silver pointed at Sonic who was trying to walk but looked like a baby trying to walk for the first time. Silver approached slowly, "You alright, Sonic?" Sonic jumped slightly when Silver spoke but saw they had returned. "Y-Yea, I'm fine... Where's the fat guy?" Shadow looked away shamefully, "He got away... I don't know how but he did." Sonic growled and mumbled, "If I get my hands on that guy, lord help me...." he thought the rest, 'I'll show him some of his own medicine.' Shadow sighed, "We'll get him next time... I _hope_ anyway." Silver added "If there is a next time." Sonic punched the metal wall near him, "There _will_ be a next time, Silver. You can be sure of that." he said angrily.

After a few moments of silence, Shadow's radio watch went off. "Shadow speaking." A voice Sonic recognized as Rouge came, "Shadow they have another assignment for us, they want you back at HQ asap." Shadow nodded, "Alright I'm on my way. Shadow out." Silver sighed, "Guess we'll see you later." Shadow nodded rather sadly, "Yep, do you want me to take you guys home first?" Silver shrugged and looked to Sonic who was looking towards the floor. Sonic shook his head. Shadow smirked, "Alright, can't say I didn't try, right?" Silver laughed softly and grinned, "Ah get out of here, you. See you later!" Shadow nodded and chaos controlled away.

Silver and Sonic stood in silence for quite awhile until Silver realized it was nearing noon. "Oh crap! Hey Sonic?" Sonic looked up and looked like he was going to cry. "Yeah?" he said quietly. "Two things. One, are you ok? You seem tired and sad." Sonic nodded and smirked slightly, "What's number two?" Silver rubbed the back of his head, "I promised Blaze lunch at noon, so I have to leave you." Sonic leaned on the wall, "What Silver? You're not worried I'll get attacked or something, are you?" Silver shook his head, "No, but your condition scares me some." Sonic waved it off and said, "I'm fine, go meet her." Silver grinned, "I'll umm call you when I'm done, maybe we can do something. Like maybe fight?" he said rather hopefully. Sonic nodded, "We'll see, I have a doctor check-up today at 1:20, but maybe after that." Silver's eyes lit up, "Ok cool! See ya!"

By this time, Sonic had gotten most of the feeling back in his legs and could walk alright, but not perfectly. He knew that he should just head to the doctor's office for the annual check-up because if he didn't, he would be late. When he did arrive, he saw that the place was literally packed. 'Wow a lot of people sick! At least I'll be in and out quick.' he thought to himself. After an hour of waiting, **(A/N: Wow sorry, I don't like to uhh make details of his waiting!) **Sonic finally heard his name called. A friendly looking nurse told him to just sit and wait for the doc to come in. Sonic nodded and relaxed on the bed.

Ten minutes later, the doctor came in. it was a guy that had wavy blonde hair and slight facial hair. "Hey Sonic! How's it goin' today?" Sonic recognized him quickly and smiled, "Not too bad, Jake!" Jake chuckled, "I know you didn't want to come, right?" Sonic grinned sheepishly, "Maybe." Jake laughed and signaled for Sonic to follow him, "No fooling me bud. I know you enough to know you hate check-ups." Sonic shrugged, "Yeah, ok you got me there. But I hate it even more when they find something wrong." Jake nodded, "I know how you feel on that one." They entered a room with an x-ray machine **(A/N: What's that thingy called anyways!?) **in which Jake told Sonic to sit on the table and simply relax. 'I really hate this thing' Sonic thought.

Jake chuckled quietly when he saw Sonic in glaring at the x-ray machine, 'Typical Sonic.' he thought. After the scan was done he told Sonic to wait in his room, in which Sonic mumbled something unpleasent. Jake laughed again but stopped abrubtly when he saw something that startled him. He called for a friend of his to see what he saw and they both agreed some kind of virus was forming in Sonic's chest. From what they saw, all over the place, it didn't grow in one place alone. Another fact that startled them. "What is it" Jake asked his friend. The other guy stared at the print and sighed, "I... for once am not sure... Whatever it is it's dangerous and growing rapidly. Tell Sonic he'll be staying longer than normal." Jake nodded quickly and headed to Sonic's room, preparing an explanation.

"Brilliant, simply brilliant." A shadowy figure said. "Based on these scans, the virus is spreading quicker than you once thought, master." Another voice chuckled, "Excellent, your first assignment will be to watch those scans and make sure it keeps getting worse, don't let it be taken out. I already had one failure, don't disappoint me." The other bowed, "I will not, I swear on my honor." The doctor stepped from the shadows, "Good..." The other figure remained in the shadows and asked, "Shall I fetch anything for you? Or shall I be on my way to watch?" The doctor thought a moment, "Get my tech team and lab team up he bronto!" The figure bowed again and headed off.

A little while later 4 robots entered the doctor's office, "You. Called. For. Us. Doctor." The doctor nodded, "Yes I did, I want you and your friend to strengthen my anti-virus on all my computers. And I want you two med-heads to make sure that that virus is indestructable. I warn you all once, I am not in a playful mood, slip up and I fry your circuits. Understand?" The robots nodded slowly, "Understood. Doctor." He nodded and waved them off, "To work."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU WANNA KEEP ME LONGER!?" Sonic shouted quite loudly. Jake winced, "Look, we found something alien and want to make sure you aren't in danger of collaspsing at any minute!" Sonic growled, "Fine." Jake was taken aback slightly, "Fine? That's it?" Sonic nodded, still irritated, "Yes, if you're that worried, then it must be pretty serious. I've already learned in the past to not do anything the doctor doesn't wish me to, even though I've done it before. If the doctor says stay, I stay. Simple as that." Jake sighed and sat down in the unoccupied chair, "I think I have a headache..." Sonic smirked, "You deserve it you know." Jake chuckled, "Yep I earned it."

Soon after that, Jake's friend walked in with a serious face. Jake was puzzled, "It's an active virus, isn't it?" Sonic sat up, "Huh?" Jake sighed and stood up, "This is my best friend, Dave. I showed him the scan of your chest and we both saw something that doesn't look right." Sonic was nervous, "Go on..." Dave spoke with a grave **(A/N: Hint Hint) **face and sat down, "I sent the scan to Station Square hospital for evaluation and they think it's a form of low-grade c-cancer..." Sonic's face showed slight fear, "C-Can-Cancer?" Jake himself looked mortified, "Oh my god..." Dave looked down, "They told me to send you to them for further testing and said to tell you to be prepared to stay for quite a long time."

Sonic's face went from slightly scared to terrified, "That syringe..." Jake looked up, "Pardon?" Sonic was trembling now and said with some difficulty, "We uhh ran into some guy and we... well he stuck a syringe into my leg and do you think that's what caused it?" Dave looked worried at that statement, "What happened after he stuck it in you?" Sonic thought hard, "My leg went numb and I had trouble walking for a little bit, but I felt fine afterwards." Dave nodded and said, "I'll be back in a bit..." Jake sighed, "You alright?" Sonic sat back in his chair and felt broken, 'Why is it not my day?'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**How's that for a first chapter? Ok I admit it I shouldn't have done sooooo many A/N in the writing but I had to!! lol. Sorry Silver's Sickness is not coming along, I'm at a dead end and don't no where to turn so bear with me. In the meantime, try to entertain yourselves with this! Oh and as a side note, I have decided (due to many reviews) to go ahead and make more Sonamy stories, because people seemed to enjoy those more than the sicknesses! WOW I was kinda thinking it wouldn't get so much attention, THANKS!!!!!! ^_^**


	2. It Settles in

**Ok, this is the new chapter, lol always the first thing i say! I thought this story needed an update, so walah! here you have it. Hope you enjoy it and follow this story to the end! ^_^ it'd make me really happy.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Sonic was in shock to say the least. About half an hour ago, he was told that he had an active virus growing in his chest and that it may be life threatening. Jake had tried to get him to talk but all his words might as well have been said to air. Sonic wasn't in the mood to talk, something did occur to his long train of thoughts. It was now nearing 2 and Silver would be calling soon, what would he say? Sonic noticed that Jake was silently sitting in the corner, "Jake?" he called quietly, still staring at the floor. Jake jumped slightly but managed to ask, "Y-Yea?" Sonic sighed, "Are you planning on going anywhere soon?" Jake nodded, "My wife and I are heading to Hawaii tomorrow actually. Why?" Sonic looked at him, "Would it be ok if that was my absence excuse?" Jake was surprised, "How would we explain it after we got back?" Sonic looked towards the window, "Just say you bought me tickets for Europe so I could travel more." Jake nodded, "So basically we're making up a big lie so nobody will know about you being in the hospital, am I right?" Sonic nodded. "It's ok with me then," Jake grinned, "what good would it do me to tell the truth and have all the fangirls glaring at me?" Sonic smiled, "Thanks."

About 10 minutes later, Dave walked in, "We've arranged for your stay at Hollis Hospital. Your full-time nurse will be Claire. When the helicopter lands, you'll be introduced to the only staff allowed to see you. In which case means they will not talk to anyone except for each other of your case. It will be kept low profile so that the public isn't alarmed. We also took a closer look at the virus and it seems-" Sonic's cellphone rang, he sighed and answered it, "Hello?" Silver's happy voice made Sonic tense, "Hey!" Sonic put fake cheeriness in his voice, "Hey Silver." Silver sighed, "Turns out Blaze was bored afterwards so we're gonna spar, I figured you'd be busy anyway, right?" Sonic nodded, "Yea." Silver chuckled, "You sound nervous, anything wrong?" Sonic froze, "N-no..." Sonic heard Blaze say something in the backround, he caught words like 'she's' and hospital' and 'now' but couldn't make out the rest. Silver gasped, "Uhh I gotta go! I'll call you later, ok?!" Sonic was relieved, "Yea." Silver hung up.

Jake saw Sonic's distressed face and knew something was going on in his head. Dave sat down, "I will continue I suppose," Sonic nodded, "very well. As I was saying, it seems that the cancer cells are rapidly increasing in size and area." Jake stiffened, "So it's a hyper-active virus..." Dave nodded, "Yes, very rare in cancer but for some reason it's hyper." Sonic looked up, "In which case, makes the cells highly dangerous." Dave nodded again, "Yes, I'm afraid we've never seen anything so deadly." Sonic eyes wandered to the floor, "I'm gonna die, ain't I?" Dave and Jake looked at him and met gazes. Dave looked at the floor as well, Jake eyes flashed with determination. "It is a possibility, but that doesn't matter, you know why Sonic?" Sonic's sad eyes met Jake's, he shook his head. "Because, no matter what happens, you'll have friends and family to stay beside you," he stood up and walked over to Sonic, "even if this virus is the end. That's why it doesn't matter. Since when has a mere illness stopped the world's fastest hedgehog?!" Sonic's scowl turned into a smile, "Never." Jake smiled, "That's the Sonic I know."

Sonic's stay at Hollis Hospital was scheduled for two days later. Jake and Dave gave him two options, he could go home or stay in a private room to get an early start of a hospital room feel. Sonic debated for awhile but was told all his belongings that were needed were already taken to the hospital. Plus he didn't want to be confronted by his friends, so he stayed in the private room at the clinic. Sonic didn't like the wall color at all. Everything was white and perfect, the bed was flat and stiff. The smell was horrid, hospital. After about 2 hours, he settled down and got used to it. He was informed that there would be a tv in the hospital room, as well as a window. Jake managed to get some other information to him as well. He would be on the second floor on the outer wall of the hospital, giving his a very nice view of the sunset. Also, the bed would be in such a way so the window was within reach and on the right side.

~The Next Morning~

Sonic awoke with a stiff neck. 'Dumb hospital beds.' he sighed, 'but I have to get used to it if I'm going to be in one for the rest of my life...' That was when the truth hit him like a kick in the gut, he'd be restrained to a hospital for the fest of his life most likely. Sonic went over to the door and locked it, Jake wasn't there and Dave came by at noon. Sonic went to the bed and curled in a ball on it, tears threatened to fall but he wouldn't let them, he was strong right? The more Sonic thought about the truth, the more it hurt. Eventually he could hold them back no longer, the tears came like a flood. His body shook and shivered and curled up tighter.

Hours passed and he still cried like never before. Never had the truth hurt so much, 'I'm going to die.' he thought. His cell phone's loud ring startled him terribly. He looked at the caller I.D. It read 'Silver'. 'Great' Sonic thought. He answered it, "Hello?" Silver sounded troubled, "Hey Sonic." Sonic caught the tone, "Hey, what's up?" Silver sighed uncomfortably, "Nothing really..." He heard all his friends in the backround, Amy's voice was the loudest. "Did you get ahold of him!?" Silver spoke to her, "Yea." A lot of sighs were heard. Sonic was confused, "Did something happen?" Silver was a little angry, "Yea, you didn't answer anyone's calls until now." Sonic chuckled, "It's hard to get reception in Hawaii." Silver gasped slightly, "You're in Hawaii!?" Sonic put false happiness into his voice once again, "Yep caught a ride yesterday." Suddenly a shuffling sound was heard and Amy's voice came through loudly, "WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU TELL US!?" Silver yelled in the backround, "Give my phone back Amy!" Sonic's heart clenched at that, they were mad, "I-I'm sorry Ames...." Amy sounded confused, "Ames? You only call me that if you think something bad is happening or is already happening." Sonic's lip quivered, a few choking noices escaped. "Sonic?" He sniffed, "S-Sorry Ames, things have been kinda tough lately a-and...." Amy hushed the others, "What's wrong Sonic?" He sobbed quietly, "I-I'll *sniff* call back l-later..." Without waiting for an answer he hung up. 'They can't know.' He told himself.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sorry for any typos. I was tired. It's something though. Next chapter will be longer hopefully.**


	3. Questions

**An update at last! So sorry for the immense wait but I refuse to give up on any of my stories so I finally got inspiration and told myself, sit down and write it. Here is your end result, sorry it took me about two years! Anyhoo, without out any futher excuses from me, enjoy this chapter please! ^_^**

Sonic hugged himself, his cell phone clutched in his hand. His head was a flurry of emotions and thoughts, especially regret for having to lie to his friends. They had been calling him since he hung up an hour ago. He knew he had let too much slip when he spoke to Amy but his emotions had welled over his walls at that moment. His body began trembling again, it all hurt too much. It was plain as day in his face, he was going to die. He wasn't blind.

His phone began ringing again and he decided to answer it for the sake of his sanity. "Hello?" his voice was rough with emotion.

There were voice in the background and he heard Amy shush them again, "Sonic?" Her voice was beyond worried, it was near frantic.

Sonic leaned his head again the headboard of the bed and sighed, "It's me Ames."

"Again with the Ames," she half questioned, "what happened earlier?" Silence answered her. "You sounded so..." she paused, "so broken."

She was close to tears, he could tell. It had scared him too, he didn't know something like this could happen and would hurt so much. God was he scared, he wanted to hide in a corner and hope his mother would save him from his sadness. An impossible scenario. "I know..." he said weakly.

Amy froze over the phone, suddenly it was like she was talking to someone who was in great pain all their life. This wasn't Sonic, it couldn't be... "You're scaring me.." she told him truthfully.

Sonic's jaw tightened and tears leaked from his eyes once more. If he spoke now he'd loose it and probably spill everything. He had to say one last thing to her, he knew he did. "Ames," he started, "I need to tell you something before I hang up on this phone and cry again."

2 strikes Amy mentally marked. He called her Ames _again_ and she knew he had cried earlier but she couldn't bear knowing it happened again. "What is it?" she was almost scared to ask.

"I love you Amy Rose, I always have," his voice was true yet quivering. "Every morning I wake up your face is the first thing that comes to mind and it has become so overwhelming that I can't stand it anymore." He sighed, "I can never keep the truth forever so it's out."

The others watched as Amy's figure froze and her face remained shocked. What had Sonic told her?

"Forgive me.. Ames..." he said solemnly. With that he hung up and let his phone fall to the floor. He placed his head in his hands and cried.

~Time skip to an hour later~

Jake walked up to Sonic's door and went to open it but found it was locked. It alarmed him at first but then he figured that Sonic felt insecure."Sonic?" he called.

No answer.

Sighing to himself he pulled a set of keys from his pocket and unlocked the door, "Sorry." When he turned around he froze, Sonic's phone was on the floor in pieces and Sonic was completely still on the bed. "Sonic..?" his voice hesitant. Being a doctor, he ran to the bed and found the hedgehog not breathing. "Oh God..." he turned his head and yelled down the hall, "CODE BLUE!"

Amy slowly close the phone and sat down heavily. The others waited in panic.

Finally breaking the silence, Silver sat forward and asked, "Well?"

"He said he loved me..." she whispered in disbelief.

Everyone stared and in their minds went, 'WHAAAAAAAAAAT!'

**Ok so it's not long by any means but it gives me a starting point for the next chapter which I will try to make over 2000 words. I'm tired now, but I will update soon! This I swear. Please don't hate me...**


	4. Just Look Back

**Alright back to this one, I'm glad I picked it back up. Sorry if I drove some of you crazy with the cliffhanger but I couldn't resist! ^_^ I had some difficulty on this chapter but I found the very ending I did oh so long ago and redid it so I have motivation to finish this story. The ending will be miraculous by my standards ;)**

Jake watched in numb horror as the heart monitor stayed flat-lined. It wasn't possible... Sonic was going to live to the end of the year and beyond, he wasn't supposed to die now. He wanted to get up and scream at the hedgehog to wake up and to stop faking but he knew from experience this was no fake. Sonic was... gone. He barely heard Dave annouce Sonic's TOD and his come over. "C'mon Jake," his voice was sad, "there's no more we can do..."

Jake allowed himself to be brought to his feet and patted on the shoulder. Looking at the still hedgehog once more, he looked away and started out after Dave then he heard something from a couple of days ago running through his head.

_"Sonic," Jake asked hesitantly._

_"Hm," the hedgehog responded, his eyes closed._

_Jake looked down, "Can I ask you something?"_

_"Sure."_

_"How do you, in the midst of something stressful or chaotic; how do you remember something important that slipped your mind in that rush?" It was an honest question that he wondered, not just of Sonic but for himself. He always found himself loosing focus and forgetting things he should remember at all times._

_Sonic smirked._

Jake's eyes widened as he heard Sonic's words in his head, _"I just look back." _Was that it? Turning around, Jake faced Sonic's body once more. All of his studying and hard work over the years came back in an instant as well all his training and he knew what he had to do. Brain death usually occurs 3 minutes after the heart stops beating. Then he thought of something else his old personal teacher had told him, 'When in doubt, hit the bad out'.

It was a long shot but something the 'punch of life' as some called it worked. If the cause of death is unknown and brain death has not yet occured, the punch of life will manage to get anything bad out and get the person's heart beating again. Clenching his fist, Jake looked at it and then with a determined spark in his eyes; he punched Sonic's chest none too gently and stepped back, waiting for something.

Then he heard it, the heart monitor began sounding. His eyes flashed to the green line with desperation, had it truely worked? Was it just reacting to his punch?

It beeped once more, then again and again. Disbelief spread over Jake as he looked down to Sonic and he saw it. The sharp intake of breath that signalled everything was fine. In disbelief, Jake went over to the hedgehog and helped him sit up.

Sonic took in gasps of air then closed one eye painfully, a small smile on his lips, "GOLLY you can punch, Jake!"

Jake looked at him oddly and then shook his head and sighed in relief, "I'm just glad you're okay..."

Dave came running back into the room looking bewildered, "H-How..?" His hands were on either side of the doorway, his eyes wide.

Sonic continued to hold his chest but motioned to Jake, "How am I supposed to know? Why don't you ask Mr. Hulk over there?" He sighed once and then laid gently back on the bed, trying to relax his aching chest. He had no idea a punch to the chest could hurt so badly as it did, he'd have to repay the favor someday.

Dave looked to Jake with curiosity and saw something he hadn't seen in years. Jake has a content smile on his face and a distinct glimmer in his eyes that only came with real doctors. Realization hit him, he finally crossed the line of doubt in himself set upon by his parents. Soon enough, Dave found himself smiling at the scene.

Jake reached in his pocket a moment and wrapped his hand around something there; something he had had since as long as he could remember. He had decided the other day when the time came, he would pass it on to Sonic to give it back to someone he knew. Pushing that aside, he stolled over to Dave and lead him out of the room, "Let's let his rest."

Sonic glanced toward the doorway as the two left and then toward the ceiling, letting out a long sigh. It had been quite the day, it's not everyday someone dies and comes back and lives to tell the whole ordeal. He smirked, now that was something to be proud of.

**Ok so it's not as long as I wanted and it's really late but I don't care right now... I am tired, I'm sore and just in a bad mood in general. Hope you liked it.**


	5. Sonic's Thoughts

**Alrighty-too-Tighty. Now we're on this one, and I am personally kind of glad! ^_^ This starts out 3 weeks later from the previous chapter.  
**

* * *

Sonic coughed loudly and sunk back into the bed in misery. Claire had told him he could view the sunrise and sunset again today but when he had tried to get up, he just fell back on the bed. It was getting worse and worse, and he knew it. They tried to keep his progress hidden from him as to not upset him but he could feel the damage being done. He had missed the sunrise today and it saddened him.

When Sonic had first arrived, the first thing he asked was to go out on the roof and watch the sunrise and sunset each day. Claire had been surprised by this and asked why. "Because everyday I have to treat like my last; things are only going to go from bad to worse from here on out. I have always watched the different sunrises and sunsets even when there was nothing to see; if I stop watching them now, I won't be able to die with a smile on my face." That had been the only thing Claire needed to allow him his wish.

He had been going up on his own for the past 3 weeks but Claire told him she would have to start taking him eventually. She had been right, for the past couple of days; he had noticed how tired he was after his trips to the roof and it scared him. Before everything had started, he had been able to fight for hours without wear but now he took a walk to the top of a hospital and was tired? In all honesty, he was terrified.

"Oh Sonic, I thought you would've been on the roof still," said a voice.

Sonic snapped out of his thoughts and looked toward the door seeing Claire. He looked at the bed, "I couldn't get up today."

Claire tilted her head slightly, "What do you mean?" Could it have started so soon?

Sonic gestured at his legs and sighed heavily, "My legs have refused to move all morning, I don't know what's wrong with them." He had already kind of come to terms with it, even though it meant if he somehow recovered; he wouldn't be running out, much less walking. It weighed on him but told himself not to mope about it.

The nurse frowned and came over, gently massaging the knee area and asked him, "Do you feel that at all?" The higher-ups had said paralysis was a possibility... When Sonic shook his head she nodded sadly, "The paralysis has settled in, I'm afraid."

Sonic closed his eyes and looked away, his lip quivering. It was like a knife through his heart to hear it out loud. "Claire...?" he asked quietly.

Claire looked up worriedly, seeing the start of tears in his eyes. She cleared her throat and responded, "Yes?"

"I need to be... alone for awhile," Sonic said while turning on his side, "please...?"

Hearing the sadness and thickness of his voice made her decision up immediately. "If you need me..." she said while exiting the room.

The silence of the room seemed to give Sonic the confirmation that it was okay to let out his feelings; and he did not hesitate to do so. He sucked in a few breaths and let himself be lost to his sorrow. He knew it was selfish to be so worried about himself but he couldn't help it.

His tears continued for the next hour and a half but he didn't care. He had given up what dignity and pride he had left, days ago. When he calmed down slightly, he began focusing on his legs. He tried to move them even though he knew in his mind that it was no longer possible.

He started to get frustrated and gave up with a long sigh. Rolling to lay on his right side, he looked out the window with a sad expression. "What a news hit this would be..." he muttered. "The blue hero, laying helplessly in bed and is dying fast," he continued, "his friends had no idea!" His mood dropped to slight depression at that thought.

His friends were probably worried sick about him right now, his phone had broken completely when he had dropped it on the floor at the clinic. So they weren't getting to his that way and they had no idea where he was either. It had to be driving them bonkers but he had layed down the line on what he would tell them; they couldn't know he was dying.

His mind was so muddled with thoughts, he barely registered the sound of the door opening and closing in the background. He couldn't escape these thoughts, he felt like they were swallowing him up and then...

"Oh Sonic..." said a voice sadly.

He froze, he knew that voice. With some difficulty, he turned his body and looked into tear filled jade eyes, "A-Ames...?"

* * *

**Nice place to end it for me... This took awhile to figure everything out but not I have my story line rearranged and ordered correctly so things should go smoothly from here on out. Happy reading.**


	6. Damn These Emotions

**And it's on to a part a few people have been waiting for: HOW DID AMY FIND SONIC? DOES ANYONE ELSE KNOW? WHAT'S GOING ON? Find out here!**

**This is what thoughts look like: **_blahblahblah_

Sonic stared and stared at the woman before in him in total shock, "A-Amy...?"

She didn't answer but seemed to be checking him over with her eyes, sorrow showing clear in her jade eyes. "Sonic..." she didn't know what to say. She didn't know whether to leap for joy that she knew where he was or to bash him on the head for not telling them he was sick. "You," she paused, her head downcast. "IDIOT!" she then shouted aloud, her head snapping up and rage replacing her sorrow and confusion, "JUST WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?"

Sonic jumped and then cast his gaze away, unable to look at her. "I know it was stupid but I-" he stopped; just what had he been thinking?

Amy shook her head, tears gathering in the corner of her eyes, "You what Sonic? You wanted to die alone and not have any of us find out until we see your dead carcass in a freakin' coffin? IS THAT IT?"

He winced at every word but knew he had earned every bit of it then he looked at her with a nervous expression. "How did you know that I'm..." he trailed off, hoping she understood what he was implying.

She sighed and looked at him hopelessly, "So you are... dying?" It sounded so morbid but somewhere she knew it was true and she also realized she was powerless to stop it from happening.

Sonic returned the gaze, "Wait, you didn't know for sure that I was d-dying?" The word felt like eating rubber but he managed to get it out without almost breaking down for once.

"I knew from your voice 3 weeks ago that you were in a heap of trouble," she paused to suck in a breath, "b-but I had no idea it was this kind of trouble nor this bad..." Amy wiped away a few tears that had escaped her iron hold on her flood walls earnestly. "You should've told us," she said brokenly, "you know we would stand by you no matter what... Do you not trust us...?"

Sonic had been shaking his head since she started talking again. Tears rolled down his own cheeks, "No... no no! Don't you see Ames? I wasn't afraid you guys wouldn't stand by me, I knew that every moment." He stopped to take a quivery breath, "I was a-afraid of what it would do to you guys t-to know that your 'invinsible hero' is dying from a stupid d-disease..." He knew it was selfish to have thought other's thoughts for them but oh how he had feared that. It was then all of his pain and self-pity rose to an unbearable level and sobs came cascading out.

He didn't notice Amy's arms wrapping around nor the wild sobs she too was letting out. Suddenly he only noticed himself and he felt guilty about it. Everything that had been happening lately had been about him.

Hours later, Sonic found himself watching over a sleeping and exhausted Amy. His inner turmoil had yet to cease but he found himself glad that he had managed to appear calm for Amy. She had been so scared for him so she deserved to relax and catch up on sleep she had no doubt been missing.

He sighed for the what seemed like millionth time and sunk into his pillows deeper. This day had been so stressful and he wanted nothing more but for it to end. Waking up knowing you'll never walk again was not the best of thoughts. He covered his eyes with his arm and fought off the sobs that were trying to overtake him once more. A whimper emerged from him and before he could think, he was bursting into sobs once again. _Dammit... why is it so hard?_

He felt bad about waking Amy with his crying but he had been keeping everything locked away since he figured out he had gotten cancer and now it seemed his wall of protection had been reduced to rubble that wouldn't keep back anything.

Amy kept trying to console the sobbing hedgehog but he wouldn't listen and she was having diffculty keeping her own emotions at bay. "Please Sonic," she begged, "listen to me! Shh!" Nothing was working and his heart rate kept increasing. "Sonic, calm down," she began shaking him.

Sonic didn't even hear her pleads, everything was becoming too much; he began wishing it would all just end so the pain would stop but he knew it wouldn't work like that.

Not being able to think of another way to calm the hedgehog down, Amy came up with one idea that she believed would help him greatly. "Sonic," she said taking his face in her hands, "scream, let it all out..."

Sonic looked at her curiously, his breath labored.

He was scared, she could see that clearly in his emerald eyes. "It doesn't matter if the nurses come running, just scream." She glanced at thew heart monitor and noticed that his heart rate had gone down but only slightly. "Please Sonic," she began begging, "scream!"

Then he couldn't hold it back anymore and he screamed his pain to the world. Amy didn't care, she just held him while he screamed.

**Not sure I like how this ended but this chapter is now over, tune in next time for less emotional dealings.**


	7. Set in Motion

**Alas we are here once more. Sorry this took an ungodly amount of time. Honors Geometry sucks.**

* * *

Hours had passed, and Sonic was finally in an uneasy slumber that had been induced by morphine. Amy felt mentally exhausted and she still had yet to tell anyone else of Sonic's state. Glancing wearily at the blue hedgehog's thin and seemingly fragile state tore her up inside; he was dying and there was nothing anyone could do anymore. Her heart ached at the thought of losing him. After he had finally confessed to her, he was going to be taken away.

The said hedgehog moaned in his sleep and rolled onto his side, appearing as if to try and escape from something. Amy guessed it was from the pain of not feeling. He had lost all ability to move his legs and was numb from the waste down. The cancer was spreading faster than ever before; even the best medicines were not working as effectively.

Amy grabbed Sonic's hand and held it carefully, like she would one of her glass figures. She sighed a long sigh and gently placed his hand onto the bed once more. It was time to get some fresh air while he was still slumbering.

Walking down the hall and heading down to the main lobby, she stepped outside and let out another sigh. She hadn't thought that this situation could be this hard. She had known from the moment she heard his broken voice something terrible had happened and he was lying about something but then as curiosity got the better of her, she had confronted Jake and gotten the truth from him. When she had stepped in that hospital, she knew that this would be something that brought great change whatever she found in the room. She hadn't expected it to be so bad though.

She wrapped her arms closer to her body as a cold wind blew by her, why had things come to this?

Her thoughts were cut short as her phone began ringing. Reading the caller ID, she realized the one of the hardest parts was about to begin. Taking a deep breath, she answered the phone. "Hey Silver," she said calmly.

"Amy! What is going on, where are you," he questioned rapidly. Others were talking in the background, he wasn't alone.

Huffing she said, "Calm down Silver... I have been with Sonic is all. And before you ask, I just got to see him today."

Silver silenced the others and put Amy on speaker so they too could hear the conversation. "You found Sonic?" He paused, "Where was he?"

Amy winced and clenched her eyes, "That's the hurtful part..."

"Amy... what's going on?"

She blinked back her tears, "Sonic.. he isn't exactly feeling good right now. Well to be more precise he... he is d-" She couldn't do it, she couldn't say it.

Silver sensed something amiss, "He's what, Amy?"

"I-I can't... I just can't say it out loud.." she murmured. "Come to Hollis Hospital and you'll see," she said quietly. Amy looked back at the hospital and got a sinking feeling in her gut. "I have to go now, Sonic is in room 326," she said quickly, "see you guys when you're here!" Shutting her phone, she headed inside as fast as she could without running.

The elevator ride to the third floor couldn't have taken longer in that moment. As the doors opened, she couldn't help but notice the bustle going on. Multiple doctors running in the direction of... No, it couldn't be.

Panic set in and Amy too ran to the room all of the doctors were entering, 326. Sonic was thrashing on the bed, his limbs having seemingly no control of themselves. The doctors had flattened the bed out and one was holding his head carefully. He's having a seizure, Amy realized.

Someone held her, looking over she saw Claire. "What happened Claire?" she questioned.

Claire looked sadly over at the bed where Sonic's thrashing was calming slightly, "I don't know! One second he was fine and then the next his heart was speeding up and he began seizing..."

It took a few minutes but finally everything became calm and Sonic's thrashing stopped. His heart rate faltered slightly and then steadily began slowing. Everyone let out a collective sigh of relief.

The doctors decided to put Sonic on watch in case something happened. Amy mentally decided not to leave his side again.

An hour or so later, Sonic woke up. "Ugh.." he groaned.

Amy shot up and grabbed his hand, "Sonic!"

He opened his eyes, squinting from the light. "What happened to me..." he asked, "I feel like I got hit by a train or something."

Tears blinded Amy as she laughed out and hugged him close. "You worried me so much..." she whispered.

Confused, Sonic hugged back without a word. If Amy was scared to talk about it, he wouldn't pry but he was curious as to why he was so sore. Maybe Claire would tell him...

Amy pulled away and kissed his forehead.

Sonic smirked, "You missed."

Amy gave him a puzzled look until he kissed her on the lips. They pulled away, each with a smile on their face. "It would seem I did..." she murmured.

A knock on the door caused them to pull away, although they did so reluctantly. "Come on in," Sonic called.

It took Sonic by surprise when Silver came slowly through the door, Blaze following him closely. "Sonic..." they whispered.

He gaped at the couple who were closely followed by Tails, Knuckles, Shadow and Rouge. "How did you guys find out...?"

Silver looked to Amy but decided against telling the hedgehog, "Never mind that, what's going on with you?"

Amy and Sonic shared a look and Amy grabbed Sonic's hand. "Well," he started, "you remember that run-in we had with that fat guy a couple of weeks ago?" He directed this to Shadow and Silver.

They did.

"Well we're pretty sure he is the reason I'm in this mess..."

~TIMESKIP~

Everyone sat motionless, thinking over what Sonic had just revealed. Cream had left, overcome with emotion. Amy had ended up on the bed beside Sonic, mentally exhausted from it all. Nothing could be said between them.

Their thoughts were interrupted by Claire telling them visiting hours were over. Before they left, they all swore to Sonic they'd be back come morning.

Shutting off the lights, Amy crawled into the bed beside Sonic. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her head, "I think things are going to change around here..." She mentally agreed but snuggled closer. The end might be coming for Sonic but she had him for now and she wouldn't trade that for the world.

-Elsewhere-

"Sir, we increased the cancer's growth by 10% and the results were good," said a voice. "Permission to increase the growth more?"

A chuckle sounded in the dark room. "Very good I see.. Very well, permission granted."

The first figure made move to leave, but was stopped by the other's voice.

"Oh, has Nightmare made a report yet?"

The figure nodded, "Yes he made one this morning. He said things are in the green to go ahead with everything. He also made mention that the hedgehog had a seizure today, probably due to the changes made by us..."

"Excellent. Continue on then, Metalline."

"Sir."

* * *

**Yay! Another chapter done and things are beginning to boil. The very first chapter was when I first had one of the side story parts, in case you need to refresh. Looking back at that chapter makes me want to apologize for the cheesiness -_- I wasn't as good then... In the next chapter things are going to change drastically and not for the better; I assure you.**


	8. Important Notice

Dear Readers of SonicStories101,

It is my sad duty to inform to you that recently my friend, the author of these stories, passed away. She had been very ill as of late and had been trying to write on her beloved stories but unfortunately she did not finish any of her as of now unfinished stories. She spoke very highly of you, the reviewers and her passion was writing Sonic stories. Her illness got the better of her just recently but she asked me to write this to all of you to let you know. And bless her heart, she asked that I find someone to complete her unfinished works because she loved them so.

I do regret in informing you of such news. She was my best friend and I miss her already so much. I wish I could tell you this was some kind of elaborate hoax but it is not. I am sorry for that. I hope that I can fullfill her wish to have these stories completed. Please, if you have ideas for the future of any of these unfinished stories, message this account.

I apologize again for the sad tidings. I hope she may rest in peace...

Sincerely,

GhostiesandGhoulies


End file.
